Lifting A Friend's Spirits
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Johnny gets bullied by Walker's ghost police, Kitty asks Danny and Shadow to help the biker see that he's the only one for her. Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**circusgoth13 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is also for circusgoth13's uncle, who is a big Danny Phantom fan too. :)**

* * *

 **Lifting A Friend's Spirits**

Danny was in class, waiting for the last bell to ring. It had been a rather quiet day for a change, which he liked, though he had seen Dash and Paulina give him dirty looks, making him wonder what the bully and the girl he had once thought of as pretty were up to. The final bell then rang.

"Alright, class. Spelling test on Monday along with your History and Science tests," Mr. Lancer said. "I expect you all to study hard over the weekend."

Most of the students groaned, but Danny smiled as he glanced over at Sam and Tucker, a question in his eyes. Both smiled and nodded, indicating they were on board to join him in studying over the weekend. Just then, he felt a shadow come over him and turned to find Dash and Paulina behind him and Dash gave him an angry look, making Danny sigh. "What is it, Dash?" He asked.

"If I don't pass this test, Fen-turd, I'll...!"

Dash didn't get to finish as a black shape suddenly came between him and Danny and snarled at him. It was shaped like a shadow with glowing green eyes. Paulina screamed. "It's that freaky ghost again!" She cried out and went to run, but Shadow wrapped around her and lifted her up into the air, making her scream in terror. Most of the other students had already left along with Mr. Lancer, so no one beside Dash, Danny, Sam, and Tucker witnessed Shadow terrorizing Paulina.

Sam got a wicked idea. "Hey, Shadow. Can you give her a makeover?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Shadow gave her a grin in response and messed up Paulina's hair while she screamed in terror and anger, making Sam laugh. Danny and Tucker were trying hard not to laugh too, but couldn't help it, making Dash glare at them and he raised his hands to dish out some pain when Kitty suddenly appeared in front of him and she gave him an unimpressed look. "Ugh, my man is so much more handsome than a loser like you," she said before blowing him a kiss that landed on Dash and made him vanish.

"Uh, Kitty?" Danny asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Danny," she said with a smile, going to the window and blowing another big kiss. Dash reappeared, but landed in the dumpster. "He was just going where all the trash goes." She then turned to Shadow and smirked at seeing Paulina with her hair all frizzy and her face looking like her makeup had gone crazy. "Shadow, why don't you put her where she belongs?"

Snickering, the ghostly shadow took Paulina outside and made her land on Dash, who had just gotten out of the dumpster. Both fell to the ground and Paulina screamed as she broke a few nails in the fall. Snickering again, Shadow headed back inside the classroom, pulling Sam and Tucker into a surprise hug and making them cry out in surprise before they laughed a little. Danny looked at Kitty. "What's up, guys?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping you and Shadow could help out Johnny," the green-haired ghost said.

Danny was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did Walker catch him?"

"No, but...his ghost force did cause some damage," Kitty said. "They had shocked Shadow pretty badly and even tried to capture me. Johnny got mad and fought them, but one of those creeps kissed me."

She shuddered at that. "Hope you gave him something to think about," Sam said.

"Oh, I did," the ghostly girl said. "I kneed him hard in the stomach for that, but they still taunted Johnny about how he couldn't be the man I needed and they tried sweet talking to me, which I refused to accept. Thankfully, Nocturne and Pandora heard the commotion and blasted the ghost police back and Pandora gave Walker a big talking to. That lawman was shaking in his boots after she talked with him."

"Pandora's one lady you don't want to tick off," Tucker said wisely.

Danny nodded. "So...how can we help Johnny out?" He asked.

"Well, would you be willing to cheer him up?" Kitty asked hopefully. Shadow looked hopeful too and Danny smiled.

"Okay," he said. "I'll see what I can do."

Kitty smiled. "Shadow, assist Danny," she said and he nodded, flying after the ghost boy as they headed for the ghost portal in the Fenton household.

"Okay, where is Johnny now?" Danny asked the black ghost following him.

Shadow indicated towards the East and Danny followed him as they soon found Johnny outside of his realm, but he looked depressed. They landed beside him. "Johnny? You okay?" Danny asked.

The biker ghost shrugged. "Not really, little dude," he said before looking at him. "Guess Kitty found ya and told ya what happened, huh?"

"She said you guys ran into Walker's ghost police and they gave you a hard time."

Johnny scoffed. "That's putting it very mildly," he said.

Shadow went over to him and gave him a gentle nudge, indicating over to Danny. Sighing, the ghost went up to the hero of the Ghost Zone. "Kitty probably thinks those ghost police are better than me, huh?" He asked.

"No way," Danny said. "She kneed one of them in the stomach for kissing her and she looked absolutely disgusted when she told me, Sam, and Tucker what had happened. She loves you, Johnny. No matter what other ghost tries to get her attention, she's head over heels for you, dude. No joke."

Shadow nodded in agreement with the ghost boy. "Thanks, dude," Johnny said gratefully, but he still looked down in the dumps.

Danny thought for a moment and then floated up to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow," he whispered, making the black ghost look at him curiously. "What can we do to cheer him up?"

Shadow looked thoughtful before perking up and raising his hands, wiggling his fingers at Danny, who jumped a little. "We're trying to help Johnny," he said.

The mischievous ghost gently poked Danny's side to make him chuckle and then pointed to Johnny, again raising his hands and wiggling his fingers. The teenage boy got the picture. "Oh, I see," he said with a smile. "You want us to tickle Johnny."

Shadow nodded and pretended to be trapped in ticklish agony. Danny grinned. "He's really ticklish?" He guessed from what Shadow was indicating. The ghost nodded. "Okay, let's get him."

Johnny was moping again and didn't even hear Shadow and Danny coming towards him until Shadow suddenly tackled him and Danny placed a glowing pair of cuffs on Johnny's wrists, making the biker struggle. "Hey, what gives?!" He demanded.

"Clockwork gave me a few sets of these to use," Danny said. "They keep a ghost in place for a bit."

Johnny would have asked more except he saw Shadow grinning and indicating to his underarms and his eyes widened. "Shadow! No! Not cool, bro!" He protested.

Danny shrugged. "He's just trying to help you out, Johnny, just like I am," he said. "Ready, Shadow?"

The two of them went to town, tickling Johnny's underarms and making him squeal so loudly that Danny had to laugh. "Wow! I had no idea a ghost could be so ticklish!" He said.

"Well, you're a ghost too, Daniel," came a voice as Clockwork appeared. He smiled. "I sensed you were using a pair of time cuffs."

Danny grinned. "Kitty asked for a favor and far be it from me to say 'no' to a lady," he said.

Clockwork chuckled as he watched the boy and Shadow continue tickling Johnny, who was in stitches from the tickling as both were tickling his ribs and sides. Danny noticed that the biker's laughter was growing stronger when they tickled his sides and that made him curious. "Are his sides his tickle spot?" He asked.

Shadow shook his head and pointed to Johnny's stomach with a grin. The hero boy grinned too and lifted up the biker's shirt to reveal his stomach. Johnny, who was relieved the two stopped tickling him for a moment, caught his breath and looked at the two, who were still grinning at him. "Guys, come on," he said.

He noticed Shadow grinning wider and Danny chuckled. "Sorry, dude, but Kitty asked us to cheer you up," he said. "Ready, Shadow?"

Johnny had no time to protest as four hands tickled his stomach and he arched his back with a squeal. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCKWOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORK! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" He pleaded.

Clockwork chuckled, an amused smile on his face. "Danny, what is the one tickle tactic that many children cannot stand, but love because it makes them laugh more?" He asked. "Something done to the victim's stomach?"

Danny gave it some thought and then perked up. "You mean raspberries?" He asked before grinning evilly. "Not a bad idea."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Johnny pleaded.

But with a grin, Danny blew a big raspberry right onto Johnny's stomach while Shadow wiggled his fingers faster into Johnny's sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The biker ghost laughed, arching his back as he couldn't stand the tickling, but was helpless to escape, squealing again as Danny kept up the raspberries while Shadow continued tickling him.

Finally, both ticklers stopped, seeing their captive was looking winded. With a wave of his hand, Clockwork removed the time cuffs and gave them back to Danny, who smiled and looked at Johnny. "Well, feeling better?" He asked.

Johnny gave him a look. "I know where you sleep, dude," he said, but the smile on his face showed he was only kidding.

Kitty flew up to him. "Johnny!" She exclaimed, glomping him and kissing him soundly. Surprised, he took a moment to recover before hugging her back and returning the kiss.

"How are you doing, baby cakes?" He asked her, looking at her lovingly.

"I'm doing great," she said. "How about you? Did Shadow and Danny cheer you up?"

"Big time," the biker ghost said before giving her a loving look. "Kitty, you really wouldn't leave me?"

"Of course not," she said. " _You're_ my only knight in shining armor. Other ghosts don't compare to you."

She then gave a sheepish look to Shadow, Clockwork, and Danny. "No offense, guys," she said.

"None taken, Kitty," Clockwork said with a smile.

Danny smiled. "Hey, there's this really cool resort you guys could go to," he said, giving them the coordinates.

Johnny gave him a grateful look, feeling better. "Thanks, little dude," he said, holding out his fist for a fist bump, which Danny gladly gave.

Later that night, Johnny was looking up at the night sky with Kitty beside him while Shadow stood guard. "Thanks for having Danny cheer me up, baby cakes," he said to her.

She smiled. "Anything for you, handsome," she said, kissing him deeply.

Danny, who was watching from above, smiled and waved to Shadow, who waved back as the boy flew off and the night became peaceful.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
